


Ohana means Family

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is family, Castiel is family, Crew as Family, Family Fluff, Serious fluff, Still Fluffy, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, and short, well the Winchester kind of serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're a family damn it! So suck it up and deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Circa season 4/5-ish... Somewhere in there...

Dean growled low in his throat, practically launching himself out the door, and over the railing of Bobby's front porch. Running between the cars, he took a chance a dove, snagging the younger man by the back of his jeans and yanking him down to the ground with him.  
Adam recovered fast, but wasn't able to get back on his feet before Dean looped both his arms under his own, locking his hands behind his head, "Damn it, let me go!"

"Not gonna happen..." Dean grunted, slowing dragging his youngest brother back inside despite all the kicking and screaming he was doing to try and get loose. Dean held tight until they were inside, and once Adam was free he turned to glare at the older man blocking the door, "Take it easy..."

"What the hell was that?" Adam spat, the anger and annoyance was rolling off him in practically tangible waves.

"You're not just gonna run off on us." Dean said crossing his arms and, unconsciously, squaring himself off to completely block the door, "I'm not going to let you."

"What does it even matter?" Adam was exasperated, throwing his arms up in the air. He just wanted to get out, away from all this... shit. Running a hand though his hair he glared back at Dean, "It's not like I've been around forever and you can function without me." He spat, sparing a sideways glance at Sam as well, "So really, what does it matter?"

"What does it- Damn it Adam! We're family!" Dean threw his arms out to indicate the room, Bobby, Sam, and Castiel were all standing around watching, ready to intervene if necessary

"I mean granted it's weird. It's a dropout with a whopping ten bucks to his name, a freaking domesticated sasquatch, some crabby old guy with a dusty library of the macabre, and a socially retarded angle." He explained, gesturing to each person in turn (to his credit, Castiel only cocked his head and gave Dean a confused look when he was bought into the equation), "But what in our lives now isn't weird as hell, man? We're a family damn it! Messed up, and screwy, and broken, as we my be, we're your family. And you're stuck with us, so suck it up and deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this somewhere else, but I've been lurking on here for a while and I figured it was time I at least put SOMETHING up. So, it's not word for word the original, but it's the same concept as before :)


End file.
